Woes of a fiance
by sandy1614
Summary: "You know, the first time Harry mentioned her, he said he was under her Imperius. I laughed at him." Lily said regretfully. "Now I'm not so sure." Belongs to 'Woes of a teenager' universe.


Crunch.

"Shush Padfoot."

"My leg hurts."

"Why are we even here?"

" Because lily pads..Ow! Prongs! Move your big arse out of the way. I can't sit properly."

"My arse isn't going anywhere Padfoot. Sorry if I can't provide a 7-star experience."

"How did I agree to this? Yuck! I do not need mud as a natural conditioner. "

"My hair keeps tangling in this bush. Aaaahh! Stupid prickly stems. "

"Lily how did we agree to this?"

"I don't know Remus, we've known these guys for a while. Idiocy tends to rub off."

" Oy! We are not idio- Owwww! This is the last time I'm heeding to your ideas Prongs."

"Isn't this fiftieth time you are saying that?"

"Shut it Ginger."

"I think there are bugs in my hair."

"I told you this was a bad idea. You guys never listen."

"Shut up you old werewolf."

"Will you all keep it down? They're coming!" James warned.

The four adults stared at a beautiful setting. In the meadows of the Burrow, between a circle of trees adored with fairy lights lay a round dining table. The greenness of the leaves reflected the light giving the place a bright, warm and yellow glow. Harry Potter walked into the place, dressed in a smart black tux, hand in hand with his girlfriend Ginny Weasely. Ginny held a surprised look on her face while Harry seemed, to grow increasingly nervous.  
"This is beautiful Harry." Ginny said in awe. She kept fingering her bottle green dress, her eyes roaming around, drinking the sight in front of her.

"Of course it is! He spent a month planning it!"  
"Shush Lily."

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend." Harry kissed her cheek and Ginny blushed slightly.  
"So my lady would you like to dance?" "Of course my good sir. It would be an honour. " Ginny looked on amusingly, knowing completely well Harry couldn't dance to save his life.

"What! Harry can't dance."  
"Shut up and watch the show James."

"Begin." He called out and music seemed to suddenly play from the surrounding greens. He placed his hand on her waist and they began to waltz around slowly. They moved in sync looking deeply into each other's eyes. Ginny placed her head on Harry's chest and they just seemed to fit perfectly.

"They are so cute!"  
"You are such a softy Padfoot ."  
"Says the boy who sleeps with soft toys."  
Remus's incessant spluttering was cut off by a sudden silence. The music had stopped.

Ginny lifted her head and Harry led her to the table. They both held a pleasantly satisfied expression though Ginny was slightly dazed.  
"When did you?"  
"It doesn't matter Love." Harry whispered.  
He pulled her chair while Ginny sat down, still staring at him thoughtfully.  
"Isn't someone being a gentleman today?" She teased.  
"Only for the lovely lady. " Harry winked grinning.  
"Oh! Would that mean me?" Ginny her hand on her mouth in exaggerated shock.  
"No I meant Umbridge." Harry deadpanned. Ginny snickered hitting his shoulder as they both chortled.  
"So, why such a good mood today Potter? " Ginny leaned back on her chair crossing her long smooth legs. She looked interestingly at her boyfriend's sudden edginess, swirling the contents of her wine glass.

"Damn. That girl's got style."  
"Are you checking out my future daughter in law? "  
"Umm."  
"Padfoot do you have any standards? No wait! Don't answer that."

"Umm. Actually." Harry cleared his throat adjusting his collar. He stood up fidgeting with his coat pocket. He ran his hand through his hair ruffling it. At Ginny's encouraging nod, he said" I wanted to ask you something."

"He's going to do it! My baby boy is going to do it! Oh my MERLIN! "  
"LILY!"

At that sound, the couple's heads shot up in surprise, startled at the sudden disturbance. Their eyes scanned the complete area and Harry's eyes fell on a particular bush.

"Oh shit." James tensed up.  
"I think he saw us." Lily started biting her nails.  
"Should we make a run for it?" Sirius asked.  
"He'll kill us." Remus protested.  
"I knew we should have bought the invisibility cloak!"

The four adults watched in fright as their son stood up and approached them. Behind him, Ginny stood with folded hands eyeing the bush suspiciously. Harry trudged across the green grass lifting his hand over the scrub. His eyes flicked for a second before lowering his hand, almost right into the face of James Potter. James edged away slowly missing the hand by inches.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked worriedly. Harry still looked at the bush slightly dumbfounded before turning around.  
"Everything's fine love." He walked back to her missing four sighs of relief and took her hand. "Must've have been some forest animal."  
"Alright." Ginny said still looking at the bush warily. Harry blocked her view and held her hand comfortingly.

"Well that was a close shave!"  
"Don't exclaim so loudly. "  
"You're the one to talk. You almost got us caught."  
"Touché"

"So" Ginny said finally sitting down. "You wanted to ask me something."  
"Yes of course. " He stood staring at her, shuffling his feet, a dopey smile on his face.  
"So Ginny..." He held her hand and got down on one knee. A gasp escaped from her as she held her mouth.  
"Will do the honors and Marry me?" He asked eagerly.  
Ginny's shocked face turned angry in a split of second. She stood up, glaring at him.  
"Marry you?" She spat. " Harry Potter I'm only twenty-two. I'm at the peak of my career. I'm just starting to enjoy being young and carefree, and you think I want to be tied down with you? Are you daft?" She asked vexed.  
Harry's face slipped into shock. " I ...what?"  
"I'm going home! Don't ever mention marriage again "Ginny paced away furiously. Harry gulped the lump in his throat as he saw the figure becoming distant. A tear dropped onto his cheek and he sighed, following her.

"THAT BITCH!" Lily yelled, standing up when the coast was clear. Sirius, Remus and James joined her enraged.  
"HOW COULD SHE EVEN DO THAT? HARRY LOVES HER!" Sirius was infuriated beyond belief.  
"DID YOU SEE HOW BROKEN HE WAS?" James looked up in despair. "My boy, my baby boy."  
"Poor kid." Remus muttered disappointed at Ginny's behavior. He didn't expect anything of that sort from the red head. "We need to get back home and prevent him from doing anything stupid. "  
"Yea." Lily said, still in disbelief. "I can't believe she that."

* * *

"Aah." James winced at the cracking sound of his back. "My back hurts, crouching for so long. "  
"You're growing old Prongsie." Sirius said pitifully.  
"We're the same age."  
"I age with grace."  
"Not to mention immaturity." Remus supplied.  
"It's not like it was of use anyways." Lily added bitterly." I didn't expect her to do such a thing."

"We all didn't Lils."

The door shut with a bang and Harry removed his shoes and hung his coat.  
"Harry.." Lily motioned Remus to stop.  
"How did it go Honey?" She asked kindly. She winced at the look on his face.  
"Harry it's okay." James blurted,wrapping his son in a hug. "You deserve better."

"Actually I.."  
"She's a fool to not accept it." Sirius said joining the hug. "Completely unworthy."  
"Actually..."  
"You will find someone better sweetheart." James pulled Lily into their embrace." Someone who deserves the good man you are."  
"Actually mum I..."  
"Harry you deserve much better my boy." Remus whispered joining them. "Much better."  
"Actually Moony..."

A familiar knock on the door made them all turn. The elder adult's expressions turned ice cold when they recognised their visitor.  
"Ginerva." Lily addressed icily. " How nice of you to join us."  
Ginny flinched at the voice looking distressed.  
"Here to destroy our son's happiness more are we?" James asked frigidly. Ginny's eyes widened and her eyes fell on Harry who was struggling to get out.  
"Why are you here Weasely?" Sirius had an unwelcoming look in his eyes. At Ginny's forwarding step Remus continued." Don't you dare come anywhere near Harry." He growled.  
It seemed that Ginny could hold it in no longer for she burst out laughing.  
"Do you think she is drunk?" Sirius whispered half frightened at the sight. Ginny was rolling on the floor, holding her stomach and laughing with all her might.  
"I think someone has gone loony." James muttered. "Harry, why do keep having weird girlfriends?"  
Ginny had finally controlled herself, her eyes watering. She looked at the alarmed occupants, her eyes shining with delight.  
"So I guess they fell for it?" She asked Harry gleefully. At his grief-stricken face she rolled her eyes.  
Oh c'mon Potter." She said dryly." Quit playing victim"  
Harry, who had finally shaken free, grinned broadly. The couple exchanged elated beams before dissolving into another fit of laughter.  
"What's happening to both of them?" Sirius started panicking. Harry and Ginny were supporting each other still laughing hard  
"You know the first time he mentioned her, he said he was under her Imperius, I laughed at him." Lily said regretfully. "Now I'm not so sure."  
Harry and Ginny took deep breaths trying to calm down, their faces flushed. They exchanged hi-fives with delighted grins.  
"Oh my god." Ginny gasped out." That was a good one."  
"You always have the best ideas." Harry said kissing her nose fondly.  
"Exactly." Ginny said in triumph." Be grateful I agreed marrying your sorry arse."  
"MARRY HIM?" Came a chorus exclaim. Ginny laid out her right hand lazily. On the ring finger, stood an elegant silver ring sparkling. Ginny smiled innocently as she watched their jaws drop.  
"But he...but you...but... that was not...you said…but no..but.. you..I… you..just.." Sirius stammered his eyes flitting between them. James stood dumbstruck while Remus was lost in thought.  
"But...but..." Lily said weakly.. "You said no. You were the peak of your career." Her face suddenly went very white.  
"And how would you know that mum?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. Lily laughed uncomfortably and looked at her companions for help. They looked away, whistling at the ceiling. Glaring at them helplessly she responded.  
"They were there too!" She said pointing her finger at them accusingly.  
"LILY!"  
"I told you this was something between Ginny and I." Harry continued. "And it was supposed to be private." He added pointedly at the sheepish elders.  
"We're sorry son." James apologised. "We should have known better."  
"Yea kid. Sorry." Sirius muttered sheepishly.  
"We won't do it again." Lily promised. Remus nodded in agreement. Harry and Ginny just smirked knowing it won't be long before they would have their company in their time again.

"How did you know?" Remus asked dubiously, his eyes narrowed.

"That was quite simple." Ginny replied smiling. " I grew up with Fred and George. Harry grew up with you all. Self-explanatory really."

"It's not like you all were quiet anyways." Harry added. "Gossiping on like old ladies."  
"You should have seen your faces." Harry and Ginny chuckled at the memory.

"That was quite a good prank." Lily admitted. She nudged James who snorted and opened his arms.  
"Welcome to the family Ginny." He said warmly pulling her into a hug.  
"It's crazy but we are good at heart." Lily joined.  
"Welcome to the family kiddo" Remus and Sirius chorused.  
"I still refuse to believe the great Marauders where fooled by a couple kids." Sirius muttered petulantly.  
"Get of the high horse Padfoot."  
"Oh keep quiet Moony. My ego is injured."  
The room was filled with sniggers.

* * *

"Damn. That was a good one." James said for the fifth time that day.  
"I told you not to go." Remus said smugly.  
"Oh hush Moony. Pure evil those two." Lily said in disbelief.  
"Imagine their children." The four adults shuddered in horror while said couple were walking outside, hand in hand giving a happy ending to an eventful day.


End file.
